A bout de souffle
by Cladisse
Summary: Percy, Annabeth et Tyson veulent sauver Grover qui a été enlevé par Luke et ses acolytes. Ils arrivent a rentrer dans le bateau du fils d'Hermès sans se faire surprendre grâce à un hippocampe des mers. Mais une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la situation se complique car Percy et les autres se font encerclés par leurs ennemis. Grover sauvera t-il sa peau de chamois ?[Percy X Luke]


**Bonsoir ! Je fais une petite apparition, pour vous publier une petite histoire inspirée du FILM Percy Jackson et la mer des monstres.**

**Un petit délire du soir... Et si vous avez lu certaines de mes fanfictions, vous savez que je ne suis guère tendre avec les héros XD **

**C'est pourquoi dans un doute de longue durée, je met le rating T. **

**C'est une fanfiction yaoi. Avec pour couple... *tirage au sort* Percy et Luke. **

**Il y a très peu de fanfictions sur eux, et je trouve cela dommage. Je m'y essaye donc avec plaisir, cependant**

**je m'excuse d'avance d'éventuelles fautes de conjugaison, voire d'orthographe.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Rick RIORDAN.**

Je me suis inspiré du deuxième film " Percy Jackson et la mer des monstres",

**La scène débute dès l'instant où Percy, Annabeth et Tyson mettent les pieds sur le bateau de Luke pour rechercher Grover. Cependant, Grover est encore sur le bateau et non dans l'antre du cyclope.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

[...]

Grover ne cessa pas de regarder Percy avec insistance. Il haussa les sourcils au possible comme s'il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose à son ami. Celui-ci esquiva au mieux son regard tout en soupirant grandement, laissant sa tête vagabonder de l'autre côté.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient pieds et poings liés, assis dans une cellule à l'intérieur du bateau de Luke. Annabeth et Tyson se tenaient face à eux, tout autant désavantagés. Ils fusillaient le demi-dieu d'un œil sévère. Ce fut Grover qui prit la parole le premier. Il détacha ses mots avec ironie;

"- Tu m'a sauvé ? Hum ? Maintenant, on peut se lever et partir ! Hum ? Ah mais..."

Il gesticula de manière à faire bouger les chaines qui entravent ses sabots. Le bruit agaça au plus au point son compagnon de cellule qui soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

"- On est piégés ! répliqua Grover."

Il roula de la tête et fixa de nouveau Percy.

"- Pourquoi ? Hum ?

- Tais-toi, Grover... demanda Annabeth fermement"

Le satyre se mit à loucher en faisant tourner sa langue dans sa bouche de manière implicite. Percy perdit patience en le voyant soutenir cet humour décalé et avança ses mains près du visage du satyre dans l'espoir de l'étrangler "amicalement" mais les chaines qui gardent précieusement ses poings liés lui en empêcha. Grover fit mine d'un geste en arrière, un sourire mi-figue mi-raison sur le visage.

Le silence retomba.

Le bateau tanguait sous les pulsions de l'océan. Ils pouvaient presque croire être seuls sur ce maudit bateau si ils n'entendaient pas des murmures au dessus de leurs têtes. Soudain, la voix de Percy émergea de manière concluante;

"- C'était pas moi. C'était lui."

Grover répondit à l'appelle en l'imitant grossièrement;

"- C'était pas moi ! C'était lui ! Ca a duré au moins quinze secondes ! Le temps qu'il suffit aux gens normaux à réagir. Tu sais que le temps de réaction est de deux secondes ? ... Aïe !"

Percy venait de lui donner un coup de coude, les lèvres retroussés, il le fixait comme si Grover allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas que les autres entendent. Le satyre soupira, vaincu avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce fut sérieusement qu'il demanda, quelques minutes plus tard;

"- Il t'a dis quelque chose ?"

Percy fixait le plancher vernis de la cellule, absent et marmonna;

"- ... de ... gler ... Donc ! ... puis... C'es... apr... qu'... m'..embra...é..."

Le bruit de chaînes teinta dans la pièce quand Grover mit ses mains derrière son oreille, les yeux fixant l'horizon.

"- Mais encore ?"

Percy se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il inspira profondément, se tapant la tête contre les barreaux de la cellule. Les yeux fermés, il articula:

"- IL a essayé de m'étrangler... Puis il m'a ensuite embrassé..."

Annabeth et Tyson le regardait, faisant mine que rien ne pouvaient les choquer mais les regards qu'ils partageaient avec Grover en disaient long.

Percy rouvrit les yeux, fixant de côté son ami satyre. Celui-ci acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement avant de répondre doucement;

"- J'adore ta technique de sauvetage. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas fonctionné."

L'œil du cyclope battait des cils toutes les secondes sur Percy.

"- Je croyais que tu aimais les filles, fit timidement Tyson"

Percy éleva la voix rageusement;

"- C'était pas moi ! C'était lui ! Raaah !"

Pendant que le demi-dieu gesticulait dans son coin, Tyson se tourna discrètement vers Annabeth et murmura:

"- Il n'a pas confirmé..."

* * *

***Quatre heures avant***

* * *

_"- Tiens ! Percy !"_

_La voix faussement étonnée de Luke résonna dans la cabine principale du bateau. Grover, Annabeth, Percy et Tyson étaient encerclés par les complices du fils d'Hermès. Celui-ci les toisait d'un sourire penaud et haussa les épaules après avoir fait le tour de ses invités;_

_"- Vous arrivez à temps pour assister à un événement exceptionnel._

_- Talia est malade, Luke ! répliqua Annabeth ! Il nous faut la toison d'or !"_

_Luke s'approcha d'elle, perdant son sourire et lui répondit haineusement;_

_"- Je n'ai que faire d'un arbre malade !"_

_Ce fut Percy qui lui répondit après quelques secondes de réfléxion:_

_"- Il te l'a faut à toi aussi..."_

_Le blond passa devant et derrière lui avant de répondre;_

_"- Oui ! Il m'a l'a faut ! Pour une nouvelle ère, je vais retourner la situation qui persiste ! Je vais renverser nos pères comme eux auparavant !"_

_Grover tourna la tête à sa gauche puis à sa droite, examinant ses assaillants qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Il leva les mains d'un air innocent:_

_"- C'est bon les gars, détendez-vous."_

_Percy pivota vers Luke et le poussa violemment en arrière, donnant ainsi l'occasion à ses amis d'en faire autant avec les personnes qui les menaçaient de leurs carrures imposantes._

_Le blond trébucha à terre pendant que Grover assénait une droite et un coup de sabot à un ennemi. Annabeth arracha le sac à dos que Tyson portait pour le faire voler dans la tête d'un brun colérique pendant que le cyclope donnait un coup de tête au voisin de Grover. Il se frotta le front d'un air détendu et se mit à courir en direction d'Annabeth et Grover qui se faisaient de nouveau encerclés._

_Luke bondit sur ses pieds avant que le fils de Poseidon ne l'atteigne et donna un coup de pied dans le mollet de celui-ci. Percy tomba sur un genou et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Luke passait son bras autour de son cou, le serrant de plus en plus fort !_

_"- Je sais que tu respire sous l'eau, Percy, mais est-ce que tu y arrive, la ? demanda t-il fermement"_

_Son regard se promena sur la pièce à la recherche d'un objet quelconque qui puisse éventuellement assommer le jeune homme ou même le tuer mais Percy se démenait comme un diable pour se libérer de sa prise, ne lui laissant aucune opportunité d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Luke l'entraîna en arrière, et mit sa deuxième main contre la bouche de sa victime. Les baskets de Percy grinçaient sur le plancher alors qu'il tentait de reprendre l'équilibre. Son dos touchait presque le sol, il perdit le fil des pas rapides de Luke qui l'entraînaient contre un mur. Les jambes fléchies, Percy y trouva son seul équilibre et enfonçait sa tête contre le torse de Luke pour garder appui. Tout ceci, le souffle coupé._

_Pendant ce temps, Grover fut immobilisé à terre par deux grands baraqués dont un lui fit remarquer d'un sourire narquois que les cornes qu'il avait sur la tête ressemblaient à deux mèches de bougies. Annabeth termina tout près de Grover, une main sur la tête, une autre lui retenant ses poignets dans son dos. Tyson les rejoignit au sol, un bandeau sur l'œil, ligoté et trois hommes s'assirent (? je n'en suis pas certaine... ) sur lui. Il est vrai que Tyson semblait être des quatre le plus bruyant et vulnérable mais sa force égalait bien celle de deux hommes !_

_Le silence s'installa doucement tel une brume, dissipé par quelques essoufflements. Brusquement, un gémissement de douleur émana de la paume de la main de Luke._

_"- Hummmmmmmmmmmmm!"_

_Le cri de détresse de Percy, étouffé dans la main de Luke parvint aux oreilles de ses amis. Ils dirigèrent leurs regards sur lui en criant;_

_"- Percy !_

_- Libère le !_

_- Ne fait pas ça ! "_

_Les baskets du jeune homme se remirent à grincer sur le sol quand il commença à se débattre plus férocement. Luke observait les mines paniqués des trois autres d'un air tout à fait tranquille avant de faire glisser sa main contre la gorge de Percy. L'autre retenait toujours sa bouche._

_Il l'entraîna à terre et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de libérer enfin sa bouche. Percy inspira profondément et avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait tout en crachant ses poumons. Son visage reprit des couleurs petit à petit et son regard soutenait celui de Luke._

_Le blond pointa son index dans sa direction, sa tête à deux centimètres de la sienne;_

_"- Si tu veux vivre à bord de ce bateau, tu n'a qu'une seule solution Percy. Rejoins-moi."_

_Les alliés de Luke esquissaient des sourires, toisant le demi-dieu des océans. Annabeth, Tyson et Grover observaient avec insistance._

_On n'entendait que les vagues claquées contre la coque du bateau. L'odeur de coquillages émergeait du bâtiment comme s'il en était jonché alors que ce n'était pas le cas. La couleur des mur était bleue, plongée dans la pénombre de l'eau. Percy balayait du regard le visage de Luke comme s'il réfléchissait à sa proposition. En réalité, il attendait sagement de reprendre son souffle et de trouver une occasion de renverser la situation. Mais le doigt qui lui faisait encore face lui en dissuadait pour le moment. Il était conscient qu'il n'allait pas attendre dans cette position durant un temps très long, c'est pourquoi il inspira profondément, se jurant de passer à l'attaque dans la minute à venir. Les membres tendus, il serra les poings. Luke détendit son doigt, très lentement, perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait accordé à son ennemi._

_Alors que Percy pas__sait à l'attaque en amenant son poing dans la figure de Luke, il se ne douta pas que c'était aussi l'opportunité qu'avait choisit le fils d'Hermès. Celui-ci bloqua son coup, agrippa sa chemise et se redressa avec férocité, emmenant Percy dans son élan. Luke ne lui laissa aucune minute de répits et l'envoya valser contre un mur à l'aide de ses deux bras. Il n'attendit pas qu'il retombe pour se précipiter vers lui. Il agrippa de nouveau et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Luke plaqua son avant-bras sous le menton de Percy. Sans un mot, sans un cri, sans un signe, il l'embrassa avec fougue et force, brisant toutes les limites. Ou presque._

_Percy n'avait que très peu de souffle en sa possession. Ce baiser fut pour lui le coup de grâce. Pourtant... Il ne réagit pas durant les premières secondes. Il fixait le visage qui lui faisait de l'ombre et surtout les paupières closes en face de lui. Ce ne fut que dix à quinze secondes plus tard qu'il commença à battre des jambes dans le vide, soutenant l'avant-bras de Luke car sa respiration lui manquait. Le contact audacieux de ses lèvres contre celles du blond lui piquait le bas de l'estomac. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles. Il n'entendait plus rien. Ne voyait plus rien. Ne sentait plus l'air irriguer son cerveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que dans une dernière tentative de survie, il mordit la langue du blond. Luke déchira sa bouche de celle de Percy et le laissa tomber à terre d'où il se releva pas, inconscient._

_Pour les spectateurs, ça n'avait pas l'air si horrible. Grover, les yeux exorbités, remuait sa langue d'un côté et de l'autre de sa bouche d'un air dégoûté en essayant de voir si les deux baraqués qui le retenait étaient aussi intrigués que lui. Annabeth réagit surtout quand elle vit Percy immobile sur le sol. Elle hurla son nom à plusieurs reprises pendant que Tyson tentait d'enlever son bandeau en haussant et fronçant les sourcils._

_Luke passa le revers de sa main contre sa bouche, comme s'il prenait seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fouilla les poches du garçon immobile et l'en extirpa un stylo bille (qui malgré les apparences est très efficace !)_

_"- Enfermez-les ! ordonna Luke"_

_Il leur tournait le dos, les doigts fermement repliés contre son bureau tout en observant d'un oeil haineux le stylo qu'il venait de prendre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les prisonniers furent évacués qu'il se retourna pour observer le mur contre lequel il avait embrassé Percy quelques minutes plus tôt. Des rides d'inquiétude firent leur apparition sur son front._

_"- C'est pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme, se dit-il pour lui-même"_

* * *

***De nouveau dans la cellule***

* * *

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Grover, on ne va quand même pas le laisse...  
- On attend, coupa Percy."

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec inquiètude. Percy leva les yeux au plafond d'où s'elevait la voix de Luke. Il l'entendait faire les "cent pas" et exprimer son mécontentement à ses alliés. Il rouvrit la bouche en inspirant;

"- La nuit tombée, la mer sera moins indulgente..."

Il baissa les yeux sur ses amis qui comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire. Percy esquissa un sourire de défi suivit par Grover.

"- Avec ou sans la langue ? demanda la satyre"

Percy tenta au mieux d'extirper ses mains des chaines dans l'espoir d'atteindre Grover et de lui faire ravaler ses mots sous le regard blasé d'Annabeth.

Tyson se tourna vers elle;

"- Il n'a pas confirmé."


End file.
